


I'm literally right here!

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But lots of laughter, Carapace isn't even dealing, Chat And Alya Friendship, Extreme lack of freak outs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am so behind, Kinda, Second (finished) try for this prompt, That's Mari's mood, This was supposed to be crack, When you have to twist the truth to tell the story, goes to show how my stuff turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Alya slipped up, but it led to a rather painful conversation between our oblivious superheroes. And then a story gets told.





	I'm literally right here!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for day 16(?) I'm here.  
>  So I had this really weird, crappy-ish reveal scenario where Mari shows up late to the reveal meeting and then just- I didn’t like it okay? So then I was looking through my MLB board on Pinterest, bcause when in doubt, Pinterest has prompts, and I was not disappointed.  
>  This was supposed to be crack, but it moved farther forward.  
>  https://www.pinterest.com/pin/614389574141407516/  
>  I kept the Crack title, because I had nothing better. ~DK

“Crap!”

“Rena why-” A flash lit up the area the four superheroes had taken cover in, leaving a very-civilian Alya Cesaire standing in the center.

“Crap. I should’ve seen that coming and found you separate cover. Sorry.” Ladybug winced. “Trixx, what do you eat?”

“I’m not in the mood for anything particular. Tikki’s snacks always look good though.”

“Right. I’m gonna sneak out and see what I can find. Carapace, Chat, stay here and keep an eye on her, okay?”

“I’m not a kid Ladybug! I-”

“I know you can help without an active Miraculous, but right now, we need to rest and recoup.  _ Stay. _ ” Ladybug yanked her Yo-yo and flew up and out of sight.

Carapace slumped down against a wall, pulling his hands over his face. “Alya, I swear, if you climb up that fire escape-” Carapace didn’t finish, deciding to just let her know he knew her plan.

“Fine. But like, we are  _ not _ to speak of this having ever happened, and we are  _ not _ going to question Ladybug’s decision to give me a Miraculous. Okay? I’ve stopped actively investigating you guys, despite what it the Ladyblog says, and I’ve followed the rules, the entire time. Understood?”

“Good with me,” Carapace replied, pointedly not looking at his girlfriend. “I’d give myself a heart attack if it is brought up again.”

“And if  _ I’m _ curious?” 

“Chat Noir I swear if you don’t stop pestering her,” Carapace threatened.

“No, no, Carapace it’s fine. I guess with how many questions I would have if like, Ladybug ended up being Mylene or something, it should be allowed. But if I don’t like the question I won’t answer, okay?”

“Deal.”

“Okay. Number one; Why do you think LB chose you first? I mean, you’re awesome and all, but as the person behind the Ladyblog, it’s a big risk. What did you do to convince her you were trustworthy?”

“I wish I knew! I wonder about it all the time, but I can’t come up with anything! Maybe I passed a secret test?”

“What if she knows you in real life?”

“Nope. No way. I’d know if she did.”

“So secret test? I dunno. Ladybug and I had to pass one, but that was almost half a day before we were actually needed. I don’t think she’d have time to test you in half an hour.”

Alya stopped to think. “Maybe it’s because of how often I’m involved in Akuma attacks? I mean, I  _ try _ to be helpful nowadays.”

“Maybe. I still think she knows you as a civilian and trusts you because of that.”

“Fine. Let’s say for a moment Ladybug is, who in my life would she be?”

Carapace raised his head to look at the two superhero fanatics as they gasped. Why-

“Nino!”

Carapace slammed his head back into the wall. Why? Why?  _ Whyyyyyyy?  _ Why him of all people?  _ Why? _ “Dudes! What even?”

“It makes sense though Carapace! Nino knows be better than anyone other than Marinette! And obviously she’s not Ladybug, and Nino is like super chill and can work with anyone but Mnsr. Agreste and Chloe.”

Laughter started up above them, and all three watched as Ladybug slipped off the roof, laughing her head off. “Did you actually just say what I think you did?”

“Yes we did,  _ Nino.” _

Ladybug tossed something at Alya, before dropping to the ground laughing. “Nino?  _ Nino? _ Oh my gosh!” She moved over to sit beside Carapace, obviously enjoying his pain and the other two’s cluelessness.

“Guys! Nino’s a Dude! Ladybug’s not!”

“Genderfluid is thing.”

“Based on whether or not a Miraculous is active?”

“Probably not. Darn it! Wait, LB! You’re here now! Why’d you pick me as Rena Rouge?”

Ladybug choked, grabbing Carapace’s shoulder with a painful vice grip. “What?”

“Ladybug, Dudette, I need my arm to not be dislocated.”

“Sorry Shells.” Ladybug looked between the other two in disbelief. “You want me to tell you why I picked Alya as a superhero?”

“Yes.” They answered in unison.

Ladybug’s demeanor changed in an instant. All humor drained from her face, and she curled in on herself ever-so-slightly.

“Fine. If you really want to know, Alya was my first choice, because she’d been in line for one since Stoneheart.”

“What?” Alya’s voice was scarily low,

“When the butterflies started taking people over, I thought I had doomed Paris. I thought I couldn’t do it anymore, or at all really, and I rejected my Miraculous. I put it back in the box, and decided to find someone else who could probably pull it off better. There were rumors of a new girl standing up against Chloe, and I decided to check it out. I enlisted a couple people to check your opinion on being a superhero, and then I dropped the earrings into your bag when we passed in the halls between classes.

“I thought that was that. You’d make a good hero, and you wouldn’t mess up.”

“Except, I never got the earrings.”

“No, you didn’t. You ran off without your bag, and when I found a panicking Marinette running around, and found you and Chat losing the battle, I stopped thinking. I put them back on, not planning on keeping them, but planning to clean up my mess.

“Then, after the confrontation with Hawkmoth’s head, and Stoneheart, and talking to Chat, I didn’t take them off again. But I still knew, in my bones if not my head, that you were a hero at heart. Even without a Miraculous you were. Of course I went straight to you when I needed backup.”

No one said anything for a moment, and then Alya rushed at Ladybug, and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Feels like should say smthng but can't think of anything.*


End file.
